Portable electronic devices allow users to work and play free of restrictive power cords and chargers for a limited period of time. As people work outside of their traditional office, they often find themselves using their notebook computers, cellular phones, digital assistants and tablet computers. Similarly, people enjoying themselves away from the home take advantage of portable music players, digital cameras, electronic game systems and the like while on travel or doing outdoor activities.
Rechargeable batteries are used for portable electronic devices, such as portable computing systems, video cameras, mobile phones, etc. While users attempt to operate with the freedom of mobile computing, they are still basically tethered to a power cable. As such, the users must think about how much power is available for mobile use and the availability time period. This time period is limited to the type of battery and other factors. Users often carry power cables and AC power adapters with them so they can physically connect to electronic power for recharging when the battery power gets too low. These users must search for electrical plug-in locations that may be in inconvenient places. Furthermore, such power cables potentially create a hazard risk for people who might walk into the power cords. Still at other times, the user may fumble with various types of power connectors for the specific electronic device. Additionally, users often carry supplemental battery packs to replace the depleted energy of the battery. Besides the general inconvenience of carrying additional battery packs, these actions create further problems, including wasting space in cases and increasing the weight load a user must carry. Thus, the mobile computing user still does not receive the freedom of portable computing.
Thus, in one instance, there is needed for a device and method for supporting user interaction in an un-tethered environment for new media technologies and productivity activities of mobile electronic devices. There is also a need for a device and method that can permit wireless management and charging of a collection of battery cells regardless of the type of device in which the battery cells are contained.